bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 301.f Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Philosopher's Stone! (Part 6)
Plot Nonny Pirrucello is an average bespectacled 11 year old boy who has lived with the Mitchell family ever since his parents died in a car crash. For some reason the family has always mistreated him. On his 11th birthday a giant man named Mr. Langoustine hands him a letter telling him that he has been accepted as a student at the Bubblewarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nonny learns that his parents were wizards and were killed by an evil wizard Rotten Tomato, a truth that was hidden from him all these years. He embarks for his new life as a student, gathering two good friends Gil Gordon and Molly Gentilella along the way. They soon learn that something very valuable is hidden somewhere inside the school and Rotten Tomato is very anxious to lay his hands on it. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ronald Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerval McGonagall) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Pronto as (Filius Flitwick) *Crabs as (Bank Goblins) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Mr. Shapero as (Oliver Wood) *The Big Bad Wolf as (Nearly Headless Nick) *Dr. Clark as (Mr. Ollivander) *Weather Weasel as (Quirinus Quirrell) *Crabs, Lobsters, Snails as (Other Characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy *Rating: PG for little violence, some cursing, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2001 movie "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." You can read about on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 6. (Scene: Paved Grounds) (Nonny, Molly, and Gil are walking along a path with Mr. Langoustine, talking.) Mr. Langoustine: Nonsense. Why would Mr. Grumpfish put a curse on Nonny's broom? Nonny: Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that dragon on Halloween? Mr. Langoustine: Who told you 'bout the Derp Dragon? Gil: The Derp Dragon? Molly: That thing has a name? Mr. Langoustine: Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Mr. Grouper to guard the... Nonny: Yes? Mr. Langoustine: Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is. Nonny: But Mr. Langoustine, whatever the Derp Dragon's guarding, Mr. Grumpfish's trying to steal it! Mr. Langoustine: Codswallop. Mr. Grumpfish is a Bubblewarts teacher. Molly: Bubblewarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Mr. Grumpfish wasn't blinking. Nonny: Exactly. (Mr. Langoustine sighs.) Mr. Langoustine: Now, you listen to me, all three of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dragon is guarding is strictly between Mr. Grouper and Nicholas Flamel. Nonny: Nicholas Flamel? Mr. Langoustine: I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that. (Mr. Langoustine exits.) Nonny: Nicholas Flamel... Who's Nicholas Flamel? Molly: I don't know. (It's Christmas at Bubblewarts. The castle is covered in snow. Mr. Langoustine brings in a large tree.) (Scene: Great Hall) (Inside the great hall, students are leaving and ghosts are singing (Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, ring the Bubblewarts bell. Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas...) Molly approaches the empty tables, wheeling a cart. She goes to Gil and Nonny, who are playing chess.) Nonny: Knight to E-5. (A piece moves across the board. Gil thinks for a moment.) Gil: Queen to E-5. (A queen walks over to E-5 and clinks the knight away.) Molly: That's totally barbaric! Gil: That's wizard's chess. I see you've packed. Molly: See you haven't. Gil: Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Edmond. He's studying dragons there! Molly: Good. You can help Nonny, then. He's going to go the library for information on Nicholas Flamel. Gil: We've looked a hundred times! Molly: Not in the restricted section... Happy Christmas. (Molly exits.) Gil: I think we've had a bad influence on her. (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) (It is Christmas morning. Hedwig is perched in the boys' room, and Nonny is asleep in bed. Gil calls from downstairs.) Gil: Nonny, wake up! Come on Nonny, wake up! (Nonny gets up and runs to a balcony overlooking the common room, where Gil is standing next to a tree. He is wearing a sweater with a G on it.) Gil: Happy Christmas, Nonny. Nonny: Happy Christmas, Gil. What are you wearing? Gil: Oh, Mum made it for me. Looks like you've got one too! Nonny: I've got presents? Gil: Yeah! Nonny: Oh! (Nonny runs down the stairs.) Gil: There they are. (Gil sits on a couch arm and eats jelly beans as Nonny picks up a silver wrapped package. Nonny takes out the card.) Nonny: "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well." (Nonny opens the present. It is a cloak.) Gil: What is it? Nonny: Some kind of... cloak. Gil: Well, let's see then. Put it on. (Nonny puts the cloak on, and all of him disappears except for his head.) Gil: Whoa! Nonny: My body's gone! Gil: I know what that is! That's an invisibility cloak! Nonny: I'm invisible? (Gil gets up.) Gil: They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you. (Nonny comes over.) Nonny: There was no name. It just said, "Use it well." (Scene: Library) (A lantern and a hand appear, but nothing else. The ensemble walk through the dark library and into the Restricted Section. The lamp is put down, and the cloak is removed. Nonny appears. Nonny reads books.) Nonny: Famous fire eaters... 15th Century Fiends... Flamel... Nicholas Flamel... where are you? (Nonny picks up a book and opens it. A man's face appears.) Man: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Nonny slams the book shuts and puts it back.) Marching Bandit: Who's there?!? (Nonny whips around, grabbing his cloak. The lamp falls and shatters.) Marching Bandit: I know you're in there. You can't hide. (Nonny puts on his cloak and creeps around the Marching Bandit.) Marching Bandit: Who is it? Show yourself! (Nonny runs from the room, breathing heavily.) (Scene: Fourth Floor Corridor) (He gets into the hall, where Bubble Kitty is. The cat meows and begins to follow him. Nonny runs around a corner, just as Mr. Grumpfish and the Weather Weasel appear. Mr. Grumpfish pushes the Weather Weasel into the wall.) Weather Weasel: Mr. Grumpfish... I-I thought... Mr. Grumpfish: You don't want me as your enemy, Weather Weasel. Weather Weasel: W-what do you m-mean? Mr. Grumpfish: You know perfectly well what I mean. (Mr. Grumpfish senses something. Nonny stops breathing. Mr. Grumpfish reaches out to grab something, but doesn't. He whips his finger back in front of the Weather Weasel's face.) Mr. Grumpfish: We'll have another chat soon... when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie. (The Marching Bandit appears, carrying the broken lamp.) Marching Bandit: Oh, Mr. Grumpfish and Weather Weasel. I found this, in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed. (They all dart off. A door opens, and closes.) (Scene: Mirror Room) (On the other side, there is a vast, empty room that has a large mirror in the center. Nonny appears and walks over to the mirror. In it, he sees two people appear.) Nonny: Mum? (The woman nods and smiles.) Nonny: Dad? (The man nods and smiles. Nonny reaches out to touch them, but only gets the mirror. Then, his mother puts her hand on his shoulder. He puts his own hand on his own shoulders, as if trying to feel her there.) (Scene: Boy's Dormitory) (Nonny comes whipping in, invisible.) Nonny: Gil! You've really got to see this! Gil! You've got to see this! (Nonny pulls back the covers. Gil wakes up.) Nonny: Gil, Gil, come on. Get out of bed! Gil: Why? Nonny: There's something you've got to see. Now, come on! (Scene: Mirror Room) (Nonny and Gil appear as if magically and Nonny runs to the mirror.) Nonny: Come on. Come. Come look, it's my parents! Gil: I only see me. (Nonny moves over.) Nonny: Look in properly. Go on. Stand there. There. You see them, don't you? That's my dad... Gil: That's me! Only, I'm head boy... and I'm holding the Quidditch cup! And bloody hell, I'm Quidditch Captain too! I look good. Nonny, do you think this mirror shows the future? Nonny: How can it? Both my parents are dead. (Nonny smiles sadly. Nonny is sitting in front of the mirror. Mr. Grouper appears behind him.) Mr. Grouper: Back again, Nonny? (Nonny turns around and stands up.) Mr. Grouper: I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is. Nonny: So, then it shows us what we want? Whatever we want? Mr. Grouper: Yes... and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you. But remember this, Nonny. This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Nonny, and forget to live. (Nonny looks back at the mirror.) (Scene: Middle Courtyard) (It is all snowy. Nonny is out in a main courtyard, bundled up, with Hedwig on his arm. He stops and she lifts off, soaring away into the sky. When she returns, it is spring time.) (Scene: Library) (Nonny and Gil are seated, reading. Molly comes up with a huge book. She thumps it onto the table. Nonny jumps.) Molly: I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading. Gil: This is light? (Molly glares.) Molly: Of course! Here it is! "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!" Gil and Nonny: The what? Molly: Honestly, don't you two read? "The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." Gil: Immortal? Molly: It means you'll never die. Gil: I know what it means! Nonny: Shh! Molly: "The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!" That's what the Derp Dragon's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor... the Philosopher's Stone! (They all look at each other.) (Scene: Mr. Langoustine's Hut) (Molly, Gil, and Nonny are running across the wet ground to Mr. Langoustine's hut. They knock on the door and it opens.) Nonny: Mr. Langoustine! (Mr. Langoustine clads in oven mitts and an apron.) Mr. Langoustine: Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today. (Mr. Langoustine closes the door.) Gil, Nonny, and Molly: We know about the Philosopher's Stone! (The door reopens.) Mr. Langoustine: Oh. (They all come into Mr. Langoustine's small hut.) Nonny: We think Mr. Grumpfish's trying to steal it. Mr. Langoustine: Mr. Grumpfish? Blimey, Nonny, you're not still on about him, are you? Nonny: Mr. Langoustine, we know he's after the Stone. We just don't know why. Mr. Langoustine: Mr. Grumpfish is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it! Nonny: What? Mr. Langoustine: You heard. Right. Come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today. Nonny: Wait a minute. (Gil and a little dog called Dotty meet. Dotty sniffs Gil.) Nonny: One of the teachers? (Molly is sitting in a large chair.) Molly: Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments. Mr. Langoustine: That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me. (Molly looks at Gil, who is being sniffed in the face by Dotty. Gil shuffles away.) Mr. Langoustine: Ain't no one gonna get past the Derp Dragon. Hehe, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Mr. Grouper. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that. (A cauldron over a fire begins to rattle.) Mr. Langoustine: Oh! (Mr. Langoustine hurries over and grabs something.) Mr. Langoustine: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! (Mr. Langoustine puts the thing, an egg, on the table. The group crowds around.) Nonny: Uh, Mr. Langoustine, what exactly is that? Mr. Langoustine: That? It's a... it's um... Gil: I know what that is! But Mr. Langoustine, how did you get one? Mr. Langoustine: I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid off it, as a matter of fact. (The egg rattles and cracks. Pieces fly off as a dragon puppy emerges. It squeaks and slips on an egg piece.) Molly: Is that... a dragon? Gil: That's not just a dragon puppy. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback Puppy! My brother Edmond works with these in Romania. Mr. Langoustine: Isn't she beautiful? Oh. Bless her, look. She knows her mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Girl. Nonny: Girl? Mr. Langoustine: Yeah, well, she's got to have a name, doesn't she? (Gil laughs.) Mr. Langoustine: Don't you, Girl? (Mr. Langoustine raises his fingers back and forth across the dragon puppy's chin.) Mr. Langoustine: Dededede. (The dragon puppy backs away, hiccups and blows a fireball of fire into Mr. Langoustine's beard.) Mr. Langoustine: Ohh! Oooh, ooh, ooh, well... she'll have to be trained up a bit, of course. (The dragon puppy hiccups. Mr. Langoustine sees someone looking in the window.} Mr. Langoustine: Who's that? (The person scampers away.) Nonny: Tobias. Mr. Langoustine: Oh, dear. (Scene: Entrance Hall) (The three are walking back through a corridor. An owl screeches.) Nonny: Mr. Langoustine always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I met him. Gil: It's crazy. And worse, Tobias knows. Nonny: I don't understand. Is that bad? Gil: It's bad. (They stop as Mrs. Grouper, in her nightgown, appears.) Mrs. Grouper: Good evening. (Tobias appears smugly beside her.) (Scene: Transfiguration Classroom) (The three accused are standing in front of Mrs. Grouper's desk, while Tobias is feet away, smirking.) Mrs. Grouper: Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken. Nonny: 50?!? Mrs. Grouper: Each. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention. (Tobias nods, then his smile vanishes.) Tobias: Excuse me, Mrs. Grouper. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said..."the four of us." Mrs. Grouper: No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Gordon. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates. (Nonny, Gil, and Molly grin, and Tobias sags.) End of Part 6. Recap After the victory of Quidditch, Nonny, Gil, Molly, and Mr. Langoustine discuss about what Mr. Grumpfish was trying to do to Nonny during Quidditch. Mr. Langoustine doesn't believe it's true because he is a Bubblewarts teacher. He tells them they shouldn't be worrying about such things and and that it's dangerous. He accidentally mentions someone called Nicholas Flamel and leaves. Nonny, Gil, and Molly wonder who that is. On Christmas Eve, Nonny and Gil are playing wizard's chess. Molly comes and asks if they found out about anything. Gil says they searched everywhere and found nothing. Molly says they haven't checked the restricted section. On Christmas, they open presents. Gil receives a sweater with a G for his last name Gordon. Nonny gets an invisibility cloak that used to be his father's before he died. That night, Nonny goes to the restricted section and search around for information about Nicholas Flamel. He sees a man's face and gets scared. With the help of his cloak, he is able to sneak past the Marching Bandit. He overhears a conversation between Mr. Grumpfish and the Weather Weasel about not wanting Mr. Grumpfish as an enemy. The Marching Bandit shows them the book and they run off to find the student out of bed. He goes into the Mirror Room where he sees his parents in it. He runs and wakes up Gil and tells him. They go to the mirror and Gil sees himself being the head boy and the champion of Quidditch. Mr. Grouper appears and says the mirror shows your deepest desires and that people have gone mad in front of the mirror. It will be moved and they are advised not to go looking for the mirror again. The next day, Molly reveals she sent them to the wrong place. She searches and discovers that Nicholas Flamel is the creator of the Philosopher's Stone. They believe that's what the dragon is guarding on the forbidden floor. They run and tell Mr. Langoustine that they know about it and believe Mr. Grumpfish wants to steal it. Mr. Langoustine says he is just protecting it, not stealing it. Nobody has ever got past the dragon expect for him and Mr. Grouper. A dragon puppy hatches from an egg. They find out that Tobias had been watching. He runs away and tells Mrs. Grouper. They lose 50 points and earn detention. Tobias also does because he was out too. Category:Stories